


Too Good For Him

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, cause we always need more that, jealous! yousef, than jealous sana :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef spots Sana at a Moroccan wedding. He goes to talk to her but stops midway when he sees her talking to handsome young man. Feeling of jealousy arise as a result ~





	Too Good For Him

**Author's Note:**

> So a fic from my headcannon/wish of seeing to see less jealous Sana and more jealous Yousef in the show, where Sana runs into an old friends and Yousef isn't too happy about it! Original tumblr post here:  
> http://thickskinandelasticheart.tumblr.com/post/160742259404/i-know-well-never-get-this-cause-theres-not#notes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Yousef, Adam, Mutasim and Elias waited as Raidah, the bride, dressed in a white caftan with matching jewelry, sat down gracefully in the large chair called "the Amariya.”  Her groom Hameed sat down on the second Amariya where Mikael and three other boys were standing.

 

The young men lifted the chairs and walked towards the hall. As the doors parted and they entered, loud music and applause greeted them. The song “Dirou Hara Ye Lebnat” blasted from the speakers as the bride and groom waved from their elevated positions. The boys carried them to the stage and set down the Amariyas. As they descended everyone clapped again and Yousef suddenly noticed one particularly radiant guest.

 

Sana was smiling broadly as she swayed to the music, wearing a turquoise kaftan and a shimmering purple hijab with it. Her berry lips sang along with Jalal El Hamdaoui as the wedding song came to a close.

 

Yousef sighed at how beautiful she looked. As the next song began he started to make his way to her, not really sure what he was gonna say but just needing to be near her.

 

He was a few feet away from her when a young man tapped her on the shoulder. Sana turned around and yelped in surprise.

 

“Khalid?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Sanaaaa!” he replied with a grin. He was tall and lean, with hazel eyes and a dark brown hair.

 

“What are you doing here?” Yousef heard her say.

 

“I moved back to Norway. I actually returned just last week. After finishing University in Berlin, I decided it’s best for me to come home since job opportunities in my field are better here.”

 

“I can’t believe it. Wow, it’s been so long!” There was a warmth in her voice that made Yousef frown.

 

“Wow indeed. Last I saw you was in Sister Khadijah’s after school Quran class. Do you remember how we used to have competitions on who could memorize the Surahs faster?”

 

“I won most of the time.” She said smugly.

 

“Yeah right! If I recall correctly, she always praised me for being her brightest pupil.”

 

“Only cause you were such a teacher’s pet! Like that time with the pink vase? Who does that?”

 

Whatever the “pink vase” meant, it made Khalid crack up and Sana joined him, both laughing together at the old inside joke.

After their laughter died down, Khalid said, “But seriously Sana, it’s so nice to see you again. You look…amazing.”

 

Sana’s eyes widened for a moment at the open compliment, before she smiled and replied, “Thank you. It’s great to see you too! And the beard suits you.” She added at the end and Khalid’s face lit up at that.

 

Yousef retreated back a few steps, those old feelings of jealousy and inadequacy filling his heart again.

 

His expression must’ve been especially sad because Mutasim bumped into him and asked, “Why the long face buddy?”

 

He shook his head and said “nothing” as he moved away from Sana and her ‘friend’.

 

He glanced back at them one last time over his shoulder. Heads bent low, shoulders almost touching, and hands covering their mouths are they whispered stories he would never get to be a part of.

 

Yousef turned around and joined his friends, shaking away his thoughts and putting on a fake smile.

 

_Sana was too good for him anyway._

 

 

 

 


End file.
